More Broken Than Ever
by Atsureki
Summary: Sequal to Broken Inside Someone is after the members of Weiss and he'll do anything to get them. He breaks apart Ran and Ken, catches Yoji. But something goes wrong, Ran's gone so is Omi and what is Schu doing with Ken? On hiatus!
1. Time Is Not Always Kind

More Broken Than Ever (The Sequal To 'Broken Inside')

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : You know the drill… Not mine, not yours don't sue cause I don't own nothing

Paring : Ran/Ken? Other/More parings later on *nods*

Warnings : Shonen-ai, OCC, angst 

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts.

This is a Sequal so you might want to read Broken Inside first or some stuff might be very very strange and confusing…

Chapter 1. Time Is Not Always Kind

He frowned as he walked along the beach. Things were just so weird and he felt like such a bastard but he couldn't help the way he was feeling inside, or rather what he wasn't feeling inside. He just didn't understand how it could have happened. For almost two years after they had left Weiss and Tokyo behind they had been so happy, everything had been perfect. There had been no more problems, nothing that they couldn't do as long as they had each other but it had changed and he didn't understand how or why. One morning a little more than two months ago he had woken up and something had changed, hitting him right between the eyes like a bullet. The man who he shared his life with, who held him every night, who had made him happier than anyone else had been lying there and just one look at at his lover had brought it all down on him.  
"How? Why?" he asked himself as he watched the foam on the waves. "What went wrong?" He didn't love him anymore. It felt like he had a huge black void inside where the love had once been. He hadn't fallen out of love, it just felt like suddenly the love had just vanished. When he looked back he knew that something had been wrong for a while but he didn't know what, couldn't put his finger on it. It was like a part of him had went missing and he couldn't say when it had disappeared. He was scared of letting go, of giving up because he didn't really want to. All he wanted was to understand but he didn't, couldn't. Sadly his brown eyes roamed over the sea.  
"Ken?" He turned around and looked at his lover.  
"Hai." They rarely spoke Japanese anymore so it always meant that something was up when they did.  
"What's wrong Ken?"  
"I… Ran I…" He wanted to explain but he couldn't stand hurting the man who had done so much for him, saved his life so many times, loved him so much, who he had loved so much. The redhead came closer but he didn't touch his shorter lover.  
"It's over, isn't it," Ran said with his voice emotionless and his eyes turned away. It was a side Ken rarely saw anymore. Since they had left their lives as assassins behind Aya had slowly changed, transformed into Ran and the blandness had all but disappeared.  
"Ran I…" Ken tried again. Amethyst eyes met his and showed nothing except coldness.  
"Just tell me Ken. It's over, ne? There's no more us, is there?"  
"I… it's…" He couldn't think of anything to say, didn't want to answer those questions. It hurt, everything hurt.  
"Don't I at least deserve your honesty Ken? I think I've earned at least that much. I've known that something wasn't right between us for a while but I hoped that you would come to me and tell me what it was. Obviousy I've been waiting in vain." Even with his choice of words there was no accusation in Ran's voice, there was nothing there at all.  
"I just… I don't know Ran." The redhead turned away again but it wouldn't have helped even if Ken could have seen his face. Ran was too good at hiding his emotions.  
"Just spit it out."  
"I… I don't love you anymore." The words came out like a whimper, broken, filled with regret and they pained him so much.  
"I figured as much. My train leaves in two hours and I don't know when I'll be back but I won't expect you to be here when I return," Ran said blandly and walked away. Ken stared and then quickly ran after the redhead.  
"Train? Where are you going?"  
"Away, what does it matter to you?"  
"Of course it matters to me Ran! We're…"  
"Over," the redhead filled in for him. "Just leave it alone Ken."  
"But you can't just leave like this," Ken almost screamed. Something was wrong, it wasn't suppose to feel like this, was it? Had he misunderstood the way he felt inside? Ran stopped and turned around. His face might be passive but his eyes weren't anymore. They shone with hurt, loss, sadness and anger.  
"I love you Ken or did that somehow manage slip you by?! This hurts, okay? It hurts a lot but there's nothing I can do, is there? Wait, don't even answer that…" The redhead paused for a moment. "If you think I can just stay here and be your friend, to shrug this off you don't know me as well as I thought you did. Just because you're not in love with me anymore it doesn't mean that my feelings have changed. You just ripped my heart out Ken, don't make me stand here to watch as you walk all over it too." Ran gave him one more sad look before he turned around again and walked away. Ken swallowed and hugged himself. No it wasn't suppose to feel like this! Something was wrong. It was hard to breathe. What had he done?

The gentle rocking and rhythmic thuds of the train did nothing to calm him down. He was empty of all emotions except the pain that tore him apart. No tears had fallen yet but he knew that once one managed to escape he wouldn't be able to stop them anymore. Right now he couldn't afford to break down though so he tried so hard not to think about Ken, fought with all his might to keep the brunette out of his mind. How could this have happened? Had he done something wrong? Ran rubbed his tired face and leaned back. When he went after Ken he had already known that it was over, that the love was gone, but hearing the brunette say those words had still crushed him completely. The fears he had had inside ever since they had fallen in love had been justified. Ken's love had come out of need and now that he was fine again he no longer needed Ran in his life so the love had faded. He had always had a nagging feeling that he loved Ken more than Ken loved him but he had ignored it and now he was paying for his stupidity. Sadly the redhead shook his head and closed his eyes. How was he suppose to live without him? He wanted to scream, he wanted to break things and most of all he wanted to hate Ken. But he didn't have enough energy for those things at the moment so he had to settle with gasping from the pain.

He didn't know where he was exactly and it didn't really matter. Slowly he sat down on a chair in his motel-room and picked up the phone. The number he dialed was one he knew well and it didn't take long before someone answered. He talked quietly, blandly and avoided what had happened the day before. After a few minutes he hung up and then he just sat there in the darkness. His sister was worried about him, wanted him to come and see her but he had refused. He just needed to be alone for a while. It wasn't fair to her but he didn't want Aya to see him in so much pain. When he closed his eyes he knew that he had lost the battle he had been fighting against the tears. One escaped and tore down the wall he had been hiding them behind. In an instant he broke down completely, crying hard, whimpering in agony as he wrapped his arms around himself. His heart was ripped apart and he didn't know how to fix it, didn't know what to do about anything anymore. He just wanted to hide, to crawl away from reality but that was impossible. After what seemed to be forever the tears calmed down and the only sounds that escaped him was choked sobs and painfilled whimpers. With his eyes puffy and his nose running Ran slowly dragged himself to his feet and headed to bed. He sank down on the cold sheets and made himself as small as possible. For a while he didn't move, didn't make a sound and then a new wave of tears hit him. Ran allowed himself to cry again knowing that it wouldn't do him any good but needing to do something, anything about the hurt that shattered his heart and soul. It took a long time but finally he managed to cry himself to sleep. One day he might be able to get over Ken, one day he might be able to say that he no longer loved the brunette and one day he might be able to walk on water. The latter one seemed a lot more likely than the former two.

The nightmares were back. He didn't understand. They had been gone for so long so why had they suddenly returned? What had gone so wrong that his past once again had come back to torment him? With a low whimper he hugged his pillow and tried to push away the awful memories. Everything felt so very wrong, so empty and lonely. Patiently he had waited day in and day out for his lover to return but now after six months he understood. Ran was never coming back again. He had made a mistake when he had told the redhead that he no longer loved him so he had stayed at their house. But now it was becoming clear to him that he would never get a chance to explain his mistake to Ran because Ran wasn't there anymore. Ken shuddered and hugged the pillow tighter. Why had he thought that he didn't love him anymore? What was it that had made him say it out loud and destroy everything? Ken didn't know, couldn't figure it out. He had called Aya-chan several times but the only thing she said was that she didn't know where her brother was.  
"Ran," he said under his breath and that was all it took. For the umpteenth time tears started falling and his whole body shook with sobs. He needed Ran back but the redhead was never coming back to him again. His former lover was nowhere to be found and he had no one to turn to in order to search for him either. As soon as his crying subsided his mind went back to dwelling. Why had he thought that he didn't love Ran anymore? He did love him, would always love him with every cell in his body so why? Everything in his life revolved around the redhead. Ran wasn't just the love of his life he was also his best friend, his heart, his soul, his lifeline and now that he was gone nothing was good anymore. The nightmares were back, the fear and his inside was once again broken. "Please come back," Ken begged and pressed his face into the pillow.

Amused eyes watched the little house. His victim was almost ready, almost but not quite. It annoyed him that it was taking that man so damn long to break completely. Since when was he so damn strong? He huffed and searched his pockets. It took him a while before he found his phone. After dialing a number he waiting impatiently for someone to pick up on the other end.  
"What?!"  
"It's me."  
"Where the hell are you? You should have been back hours ago!" an annoyed voice snapped at him.  
"Ja, ja. I just had to check in on our little um toy. Take a chill-pill. I'll be there in… about an hour. By the way, did you manage to locate our other toy?"  
"No. We're keeping an eye on his sister though. Our boss seems to think he'll turn up there sooner or later."  
"I wouldn't count on it! He's a lot smarter than you'd think. Don't forget he was the leader of Weiß…"  
"Hmph."  
"Is the kid still searcing for the other two?"  
"No, he found them yesterday but…" The voice hesitated.  
"But?"  
"I'm not sure. Something doesn't feel right about it though."  
"That kid isn't right in the head and you know it! You should have gone after them yourself instead! I don't trust him anymore! Remember how weird he acted last year."  
"Enough! I don't have time to sit here and argue with you, just get back to the house." The line was disconnected and he huffed with annoyance.  
"Fuck!" Muttering curses in his native language the man turned around and left.

~TBC?~

Okay I've finally started on this thingy. *phew* Hm well what the hell was Ken thinking? Does he or doesn't he love Ran? Make up your mind baka! And what's gonna happen to Ran? And who might the strange man be that was watching him? I think I left enough clues ne? I'm not exactly sure where this is heading but if you want more just tell me. I might still decide to toss it though… This fic is making me edgy *LOL* Oh and one more thing, things aren't exactly what they seem here just so you know. And this fic isn't just some angsty thing where Ken fights to get Ran back and so on. There's a reason for this chapter, it's the backbone of the story. *nods* You'll see um if I decide to continue that is… Ja/Atsureki


	2. Breaking The Broken Man

More Broken Than Ever (The Sequal To 'Broken Inside')

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : You know the drill… Not mine, not yours don't sue cause I don't own nothing

Paring : Ran/Ken, Schuldig/Ken, Kase/Ran (Don't even ask about that last one! *shakes head at myself*)

Warnings : Shonen-ai, OCC, angst, blood, gore and um disturbing stuff sorta…

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. 

What's being said to Ken during his nightmare is what he said himself in Broken Inside (chapter 1 if I'm not completely senile o.O) so you might recognize it. And please note that I'm moving ahead in time pretty quickly since what happened in chapter 1 and in this one is just something I need to explain before I can continue *S* 

Chapter 2. Breaking The Broken Man

The nightmares had changed. Changed into something so much worse. In his sleep Ken gasped for air and screamed in objection at the drama that was playing inside his head. It was no longer just people he had killed who haunted him. Omi was there, Yoji was there but even worse… Ran was there. A gaping wound in his chest, blood drenching his clothes, covering his pale beautiful face as he stared at Ken with accusation in his amethyst eyes.  
"How could you?!" his former lover asked with pain in his deep smooth voice. "You killed me Ken? Why? What did I ever do to you? Didn't I love you enough?" Ken tried to crawl away but strong hands kept him in place.  
"You don't deserve his love Ken-kun. You should be dead!" Omi snapped at him and wrapped an arm around Ran's waist. "We all hope you die!" The brunette whimpered in agony and again fought the hands.  
"Oh no you don't! Look! Take a good hard look at what you did to him!" The hands belonged to Yoji. "Omi show him what he did to Ran!" the tall blonde ordered.  
"Hai Yotan!" Omi let go of the redhead's waist and shoved his hand into the wound in Ran's chest. Ken heaved as the little blonde's hand came out on the other side of his former lover's body. "You ripped his heart to pieces Ken-kun! You killed him!"  
"Why Ken? Why did you kill me?!" Yoji finally let him go and joined the other two assassins.  
"You need to die for what you did Ken," the lanky blonde snickered and absently poked his finger in and out of Ran's chest, drawing patterns in the blood. "It's all you ever do after all, is it not? Everything is death, you killed it all. Nobody lives, everybody dies. It is all you ever do! You spill blood, clean it up, spill it again, slash through flesh, destoy and kill. That's who you are Ken! A cold blooded killer! And now you've killed Ran."  
"NO!" the brunette managed to cry out. "I love Ran!"  
"No you don't Ken. You never loved me, you just used me to keep yourself sane," Ran said sadly and kneeled infront of him. The wound gaped and pieces of flesh fell to the floor along with the blood that kept on flowing, dripping all over the floor. "You think I'm going to help you with the nightmares? Think again koi! I won't help you anymore because you killed me, you killed Omi and Yoji too!" It wasn't until Ran said that that Ken noticed the holes in the both blondes' heads. They had been shot, he could see right through their skulls. "You left them behind and allowed bad people to get to them. It's your fault they are dead!"  
"Help me," the brunette pleaded and reached out to his former lover. His hand connected with the wound and slipped inside it. Gagging and screaming he withdrew his hand and stared at what he held in it. Ran's heart, slashed, bleeding.  
"No one is going to help you Kenken, no one," another voice chuckled. Kase came up to him and pulled Ran into a hug. "But don't worry I'll take care of your lover." The redhead willingly allowed himself to be kissed by Ken's former friend and moaned softly.  
"Kase loves me, but you never did. You killed him and you killed me… You kill everybody!" Suddenly he couldn't breath, couldn't see, couldn't focus. His lungs contracted painfully and his heartbeat picked up until it was almost pounding through his ribcage. Sweat began to flow down his face as his breaths became short gasps of air. He was hyperventilating and the pain was more than he could take.  
"He… help me!" Ken managed to croak out and curled up on the cold bloodcovered floor.  
"Are you sure you want someone to help you?" a nasal voice asked gently. He couldn't make out the face since his vision was blurred with black dots but he desperatly reached out after whoever it was.  
"Help me."  
"I can help you Siberian but you'll have to obey me, only me." Ken opened his mouth widely and fought to breathe, fought to force small amounts of air into his lungs. "Will you give yourself to me?" He managed to nod and then everything turned black, empty and cold but the horrible nightmares were gone, he was safe.

"FUCK!" Annoyed he flipped the limp body over and checked for a pulse.  
"I thought you knew what you were doing!"  
"Shut the hell up! I do know what I'm doing but he's so stubborn," he snapped and finally found the proof he needed.  
"Well? Is he alive?!"  
"Barely, just barely."  
"Then let us get out of here!" Green eyes flared with anger and annoyance.  
"We can't move him just yet. That anxiety attack was real bad and his body is trying to shut down."  
"If Persia wasn't paying us for this I'd kill that little bastard!" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh? And miss out on all the fun?"  
"SCHULDIG! For crying out loud would you get a grip on yourself."  
"Ja, ja Crawford," he muttered and poked his way inside the fallen man's head. "God damnit!"  
"What is it now?"  
"Fuck me if I know," Schuldig growled. "It's gonna take me ages to fix the mess in there." A phone rang and the german was left alone. "Well Ken I think I might allow myself to have some fun with you while I'm at it." Carefully he started working on the brunette's shattered thoughts. The chaos was total but he would be patient.  
"We need to get moving," Crawford huffed when he returned.  
"I think our little kitten here is ready. By the way…" the german muttered as he picked up Ken's limp body. "Did we ever get a lead on Abyssinian?"  
"No," was the short flat answer he got.  
"And the other two?" Crawford glared at Schuldig and corrected his glasses. He gestured to the door and frowned.  
"Balinese is under lock and keep." The german stopped and turned around.  
"Balinese? I thought you said that the kid had found both of them!"  
"The kid has gone missing," Brad grated out and walked out the door.  
"Perfect, just fucking perfect! I told you you shouldn't have used him!"  
"Enough!" Crawford barked and headed for the car.  
"Well excuse me for breathing," Schuldig muttered sourly and followed. "But I did tell you not to use the kid. I wasn't fucking done with him!"

He cuddled the warm body next to him and smiled a little. Finally he was safe, protected from the nightmares again. He wasn't completely sure who the man was that kept them at bay and he didn't really care either. The man had asked him to stay so he had. Somewhere inside of him a part objected, told him that what he was doing was wrong but he had to ignore it. Without his saviour he'd die, he had almost died when the man had found him months ago. Once there had been someone else who had helped him but that man had left him, abandoned him when he needed him the most. Anger started building up inside of him. Damn that man! He had said that he loved him but then he had just left him to the nightmares.  
"Liebling?" a soft nasal voice murmured.  
"Hai."  
"Why aren't you asleep?" He smiled slightly and snuggled closer to the warm body that was his protection against all evil.  
"Just thinking," he mumbled and closed his eyes. Soft lips kissed him and his body responded. While the man who he thought he should know made love to him he pondered over the other lover, the one who had left him. What was his name? It annoyed him that he couldn't seem to remember. He knew how he looked though, didn't he? With closed eyes he called forth the image he saw in his dreams. A pale beautiful face with inhuman amethyst eyes, crimson colored hair, long eartails framing it. He had loved him, perhaps he still did? But he didn't really remember him. Didn't matter though, there was someone else who protected him now. "Schu," he moaned as his lover hit a good spot. Yes, Schuldig. Schuldig would never leave him like the pale redhead had! Instead of crimson hair he had hair the color of flames and green eyes that never looked as cold as those amethyst of his former lover. This man was better, was he not?  
"Oh fuck Ken!" the german cried out as he reached climax. Their love-making had yet again left him unsatisfied but it didn't matter. Giving was more important than recieving, right? Although… Ken bit his lip and allowed himself to be pulled into Schuldig's strong arms. Although when he remembered or perhaps dreamt of the pale man who he had belonged to before he had never been left hanging like this. He shrugged. It was a small price to pay for protection and he wasn't selfish in the least. Schuldig would take care of him later, he always did. Content but feeling strangely uneasy the brunette fell asleep mumbling something he couldn't recall while he was awake.  
"I love you Ran." A frown appeared on the fiery haired german. It wasn't the first time he heard that and he knew that it would take time before it was the last.  
"You're not gonna win Abyssinian, you're not," Schuldig growled and wrapped his arms tighter around the brunette.

~TBC?~

Hrm what should I say about this??? Well I have to say that Schuldig sure did his research ne? He picked up all the things that Ken used to think about himself and had Yoji say them to him in his nightmares *glares at Schu* Bad German! And then he saved Ken hm? But why? Was it just to get him into bed? And what's this Brad said about Persia? Isn't Persia dead? And what kid was he talking about? Questions, questions, questions! They're driving me nutto here…. Please note that everything still isn't exactly what they seem um sorta. The plot is much like the chaos of cords beind my computer-desk *LOL* I'll try to sort it out so that I um I mean you understand where I'm going though.

Oh and about the little part in Ken's nightmare where Kase snoggs Ran. Don't even ask where that came from cause I have no idea O.o I was just typing along and it popped up there. *shakes head* I'm one messed up puppy! Like it? Hate it? Want more? Or should I dig a hole in the ground and crawl into it? Lemme know 'kay? Ja/Atsureki


	3. Confusion

More Broken Than Ever (The Sequal To 'Broken Inside')

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : You know the drill… Not mine, not yours, don't sue cause I don't own nothing

Paring : Ran/Ken, Schuldig/Ken, Omi/Nagi (Only implied so far at least) I think that's it for now…

Warnings : Shonen-ai, OCC, angst, major weirdness.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. 

This chapter is for **Jin** because she asked for it and by doing so she managed to kick my muse into working for me instead of against me. Thanks Jin I SOOO needed that *chuckles and glomps Jinjin*

Chapter 3. Confusion

He took one last look at the photograph in his hand and then put it away. It was an easy enough job, a simple one he had done plenty of times before. He picked up a black bag from the floor and unzipped it. From it he plucked several pieces that didn't really look like anything at the moment but when he put it together… 

His eyes narrowed slightly and he titlted his head. Someone was outside his door. Quickly he placed the pieces back into the bag and hid it before he strolled over to his desk to get rid of the file that was laying there. Just as he had thought there soon was a knock on his door. Calmly he went over to open.

"Who is it?" he asked loudly with his hand on the lock.

"I'm looking for a Mr. O'Shea." He raised an eyebrow. There was something very familier about that voice. No matter, whoever it was wasn't going to stay so what did he care? He opened the door was was greeted by a pair of familier wide blue eyes.

"You?!" 

"Us actually," a second voice said in japanese and another pair of blue eyes appeared. "You gonna let us in or what Abyssinian?" Stunned he stepped aside to allow the two shorter men to enter his appartment. They shouldn't be there, hell no one from his past should have been able to even find him.

"Aya you have to help us." The little blonde that had spoken started swaying before he let out a low cry and crashed to the floor.

"Shit Omi! Not again! Well are you going to help me get him up?" Amethyst eyes stared into midnight blue.

"Um yeah." He carefully picked up the small blonde and carried him into the bedroom. "What's wrong with him?" Omi was placed on the bed and a blanket covered his body.

"It's a long story. Aya is it?" The redhead frowned and shook his head.

"Ran actually and you're?"

"Nagi, but we've met before."

"Aa but not without trying to kill each other," Ran muttered and again looked at his former team-mate. "Now do you mind telling me what you're doing with Omi?"

"Not at all… You might want to get away from here Ran because during the four years you've been gone things have changed a lot and if we could find you then so can they," Nagi growled and sat down on the bed next to the blonde.

"That still doesn't explain why you showed up here in Canada along with Omi, who should be your enemy."

"Like I said things have changed. Six months ago Omi tracked me down and tried to kill me but I managed to 'talk' him out off it. Unfortunately he's rather confused and sometimes it's just too much for him. Anyway, we got away but Balinese got caught. Right now they're probably trying to program his skinny ass." A flash of pain flew across Nagi's dull eyes. 

"Who's got Yoji? What the fuck are you babbling about?!" Ran roared and shook the small brunette. Nagi wasn't listening though, he was staring at nothing and rambling.

"Why didn't you run when I told you to Yotan? I told you not to stay…" The redhead sighed deeply and carefully slapped the younger man across the face. "Itai! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you were zoning out there Nagi! Now please do tell me what this is all about!"

"Kritiker got a new Persia and he's a psychotic fuck. He hired Swartz, turned against Weiss and killed… he killed Manx, Birman and Farfarello. Bradley tried to get us away from him but this guy is too damn powerful, he'll stop at nothing. He's like Schuldig only… only… Schuldig has a heart and a sanity and Persia doesn't." Nagi rubbed his face and sighed. "Persia got Schuldig to program Omi, to turn him into his obedient little puppy and sent him after Yoji. But somehow it went wrong and Omi was pulled back. I hid Yoji and we… I… they…" Nagi's voice trailed off and he rubbed his face.

"Calm down," Ran said softly and tried to sort out what he just had heard. It made no sense to him and he didn't trust Nagi. He would have to wait until Omi woke up again to get this sorted. "Why don't you take a nap?" The small brunette nodded slowly and curled up next to Omi.

"Be careful Ran, they're looking for you." he mumbled before his eyes closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He didn't know what to think about what he had heard earlier. Kritiker had a new Persia that was evil? But Kritiker were the good guys, weren't they? Nagi had been talking about programing people but the redhead didn't know what the hell that was suppose to mean. 

By the sound of it Schuldig had someone managed to turn Omi against Yoji? No that couldn't be true. That little blonde loved his friends with all his heart, he would never hurt any of them, right? Ran scratched his head and growled. Fuck, this was messed up! His confused eyes landed on the file he had looked through earlier.

"Shit!" He had a job to do tonight. Annoyed he dug up the black bag again and emptied it on the table. Quickly he put the pieces together and frowned at the rifle he now held in his hands. With it he became a sniper, a deadly stranger who showed no mercy. Ran sighed. 

Randy O'Shea was not a nice guy and the redhead didn't like him. He huffed and started picking the rifle apart again. Killing for money was the only thing he knew how to do so it wasn't so strange that that was the line of work he had gotten into when he had arrived in Canada. 

In the USA the people had immediately thought he was Irish due to his red hair even though his accent was anything but irish. Suited him just fine though. Slowly he left the living-room to check on his two guest. Nagi and Omi could have been brothers but the way they were sleeping sure made Ran glad they weren't. His former team-mate was draped over their enemy's chest, their hands linked almost as if they were seeking security in each other. 

He really wanted to know what the hell was going on. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about Omi and Yoji during the four years that had passed since he left Tokyo but he tried not to, especially the last two years. Thinking about Weiss always made him think about Him. Ran shook his head with irritation in his eyes. He had promised himself to let the past be and it had taken all his will-power. 

"Damn!" he cursed softly and sank down on the couch. His decision to leave it all behind had been a difficult one to make but at the time he hadn't seen any other way. There were times when he regretted it, when he damned himself for giving up so easily. 

Amethyst eyes narrowed in frustration. He could not afford to walk down that path right now! It had taken time but he had managed to convince himself that he was over Him, that he no longer loved Him. Deep down inside he knew he was only fooling himself though. He would always love Him but that didn't really matter since his former lover did not love him back anymore. Ran sighed deeply and massaged his temples. 

The only reason he had been able to move on with his life was the fact that there was nothing left that could remind him of the brown haired man he loved so much but now… Now that Omi was there and obviously needed his help it wouldn't be that easy anymore, not that it ever had been easy though. 

What Ran wanted to do was send the little blonde away but he couldn't just abandon his former team-mate like that. Besides, it was clear that Yoji needed his help too along with that Nagi-person. Suddenly the redhead's slender body tensed. 

If the new Persia was after them all then he was also after… Ken. He swallowed and closed his eyes. That was the first time he had allowed himself to think about the brunette by name in over a year. 

"Aya-kun?" Ran turned around and met the concerned eyes of his youngest friend.

"Aa."

"You have to help me get Yotan away from Persia," the little blonde begged and came closer. "Please don't let them do to him what they did to me." 

"I don't know what I can do Omi. I don't even know what to think about this whole mess, it sounds like something from a bad science fiction movie."

"I know. There's something else…" Ran raised an eyebrow and studied Omi's face.

"What?"

"I can't be sure but before Crawford sent me to kill Nagi and Yotan…" His voice trailed off and he lowered his eyes to the floor. "Aya-kun, Persia sent Schuldig to… to France." The redhead's eyes widened.

"Why?" Omi glanced up.

"To bring you and Ken-kun back to Japan to be programmed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He glared at the man in front of him and refused to let the pain get to him. 

"Why don't you just give up Balinese?" the man asked with his silky voice. "You know I'll win in the end."

"Fuck you! You'll have to kill me before I do anything you tell me to do!" A soft laughter echoed in the naked room.

"No one is going to die, not now at least. I won't deny that that wanted you and the little one dead before but now that I have you restrained I've changed my mind. You see Balinese… dead you're worth nothing to me but alive you're worth a fortune." Green eyes burned with rage as they nailed themselve to the shorter man's face.

"You're one sick fuck you little bastard! God help you when I get loose!" The man let out a soft sigh and licked his lips.

"You're just as stubborn as your little friend Bombay but he had a cleaner mouth than you. I know that that little Schwarz brat taught you a thing or to about resisting being programmed but I promise you… you will not win this fight."

"Persia." 

"Mm?"

"May I suggest something?" Ice blue, almost white, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Suggest what Schuldig?" The german walked up to the angry blonde and caressed his hair.

"Yoji here is stubborn so I thought we might show him one of his friends." Persia grinned and nodded.

"Clever idea. Go fetch your little toy." Schuldig left the room and Yoji glared after him.

"There's no point in lying to me Persia! I already know that Omi and Nagi got away from you!"

"Who said anything about them? We have another one of your friends here with us. So far we haven't used him since Schuldig is so fond of him but he is being trained. Weiss is obviously just as good at killing as they are at warming beds," Persia laughed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. 

Yoji swallowed. Who the hell had they managed to catch? It had to be either Aya or Ken but they were suppose to be safe, right? And what the fuck did Persia mean when he said that they were good at warming beds? Yoji frowned and carefully shook his head. Schuldig couldn't have taken one of his team-mates to bed, could he?

~TBC?~

You're all confused right? *deep sigh* I know I am and I bloody know what's going to happen sorta. This story makes me feel like I'm in way over my head *rolls eyes* I just hope I can sort this mess out before it drives me more nuts than I already am *chuckles dryly* 

Oh and about the part about some ppl thinking that Ran was Irish. It just popped up there *shrugs* I mean let's face it I'm insane so why wouldn't everybody in my little nutty world assume that he's from Ireland? Ah gotto go it's time for my medication *laffs* J/K Ja/Atsureki


End file.
